He Fell For A Geek
by CrystalShardz
Summary: When a prank on the goth backfires, quarterback Danny Fenton is humiliated. He decides to take this game one step further by making the innocent chick fall in love with him, but there are secrets Danny doesn't know about the good girl, and hate will be the last thing on his mind when he finds her in his bed. In a world filled with black and white, purity is far too bland a color.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice there will be major OOC in this fanfic, primarily from Danny. I'm trying to keep a majority of the characters the same with just a few added/changed details to make this story mine. Also, this is rated older teen because of strong themes and suggestions; however, it will be fairly safe for anyone not wanting to read a mature novel.**

_Why the hell was his heart racing? She wasn't even doing anything sexy. Danny rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, smirking when an idea came to mind. "I dare you to kiss me and say you don't want it."_

_Actually, she wasn't that bad a kisser. For a geek, her lips were insanely soft. And addictive._

_But this was Sam he was talking about. Not some Victoria's Secret model dressed in skimpy lingerie. Sam with the baggy pants; Sam the bat chick-the girl who could use some makeup to make her pale face look a little less...well, dead._

_Despite Danny's reasoning, his pulse raced when Sam leaned forward, brushing his lips with the sweetest of touches._

_"I don't want it."_

* * *

When a simple prank on a goth freak backfires, school quarterback Danny Fenton is humiliated. He decides to take this game one step further by making the innocent chick fall in love with him, and tear her precious little heart to pieces, but there are secrets Danny doesn't know about the good girl, and hate will be the last thing on his mind when he finds her in his bed. In a world filled with black and white, purity is far too bland a color.

_He Fell For A Geek_  
_A fanfic by CrystalShardz_

"Welcome to the Nasty Burger. May I take your order?"

The teenage boy gulped at the sight of his cashier. She was a dainty little thing, pale as the counter tops between them and about as lifeless as the burgers. Her hair was cut shoulder length, with one side longer than the other. Her eyes were a strange color and razor sharp, cutting through his overweight body right into the gooey edges of his nervous soul. The boy swallowed and glanced up at the menu.

"I want a cheeseburger and medium fries, ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow in silent judgement. Was she mocking him? Most people tended to make fun of his size, but it wasn't his weight the girl was internally criticizing.

She sighed, tapping the buttons on the register. "That'll be eight dollars and fifty cents."

He handed her the cash, and kept a safe distance between them.

Sam could probably count off all the places she rather be than here, but this had been the only place available at the moment. She used to work at a bookstore in Northbrook, but that place was miles from Amity Park. Sam had to transfer buses and leave three hours early just to make it on time, as opposed to the Nasty Burger, which was just blocks away from her neighborhood.

The paper bag came up and Sam held it out. "Have a nice day."

He didn't grab the meal. Instead, another hand grabbed the bag of fast food.

"Thanks!" A tall boy accepted the food with a smile. Sam stared as he dropped a fry in hs mouth, sauntering off with the costumer's food.

"Idiot!" Sam scowled the boy standing open mouthed before her. He flinched at her tone. "What the hell are you doing standing there? He just walked off with your food!"

"I-I..."

Sam rolled her eyes, turning to Becka at drive-thru. "Give me a minute."

Sam ran out of the resturant and chased after the food burglar. "Hey!" She called.

The guy turned. "Hey." He smiled, popping another fry in his mouth.

"That wasn't your order," Sam muttered.

"What do you care? It was already paid for."

"It's my job to make sure the costumer is happy."

"Really?" He walked back over until she had to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. Sam already considered her five foot eight frame tall, but he was something else. "Well, seeing as you work at a fast food restaurant, I'd say it's your job to sell shitty food to overweight teenagers. So after you make money off your stale fries and fake beef, going to sleep hating your job, I hope you know I did that guy a favor by saving him from a heart attack."

Sam had her hands balled into fist. Her body was shaking with anger, but she was honestly too shocked to respond to his statement.

The guy grinned, whispering in her ear. "Since you asked so nicely, you can have it." He handed her the bag. "I hope your friend's still hungry."

* * *

"What's got you in a mood?" Valerie asked during free period. Sam looked up from her calculus notes to her friend sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Just some douche bag," Sam murmured, glancing out the window beside her. God, when was high school going to be over?

"If you got a wrinkle for every time an asshole made you mad, you'd be an old lady," Valerie joked. "Was it a customer?"

Sam chose not to answer, instead directing her anger to the fast food joint. She hated working at the Nasty Burger. Other than the poor working conditions, Sam was an ultro-rcyclo-vegetarian. She didn't want to promote a heart attack on a silver platter. She would rather be working on her animal rights petition, but she really needed the money. Sam held her head in her hands, trying to rub her troubles away. She really had to do something about these migraines.

"Hey."

Sam looked up, and was faced with the food stealer. He had his backpack over one shoulder, and a smile that made Sam want to puke on his Nike's. Actually, they weren't bad shoes, other than the fact that they belonged to him.

"Danny!" Valerie exclaimed, fluttering her lashes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to apologize to Sam." He gestured to the shocked girl.

Sam didn't know what was more surprising. A guy like him coming over to apologize to her. Or a girl like her being recognized by him. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." He leaned over so he was hovering above her scowl. "I tend to be an asshole when I'm nervous."

"Oh, I'm sure stealing food from others just makes you giddy."

Danny laughed. "No, I meant you."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

Danny took a seat on the arm of the couch, and Sam intentionally retreated to the furthest corner. "The guy there was my cousin. I was just messing with him. I didn't expect _you _to come charging at me though." Danny laughed. "I think you may have embarrassed poor John more than me."

Valerie laughed. Sam knew Valerie had no idea what Danny was referring to, but she had the feeling her friend was feeling oddly left out. "It's a good thing you apologized, Danny. Sam was just fuming about it a second ago. She knows how to hold a grudge."

Sam glared. _Thanks friend_, she mouthed.

Danny tilted his head at the new information. "Really? Then how about you drop by my party this weekend?"

"Pass."

"She'll go!" Valerie volunteered.

"Great. Can I have your number?"

Sam glared. He was acting as if Valerie's words had come out of her own mouth. He was still staring at her with intense blue eyes. They weren't relaxing in the least, the way Sam often regarded the color blue. They were too light, icy even, encouraging her to shiver.

"Why do you need my number?"

"To text you the time and place of the party."

"A pen and paper work just as well."

"I'll give it to you," Valerie interrupted, already flipping through her contact list.

"No, Val," Sam said, but the two were already exchanging numbers, completely ignoring the goth's orders.

When he left, Sam groaned. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he's hot and you need to get out more. Live a little, Sammy. You don't do anything, no offense."

"I do plenty."

"Of teenager stuff, I mean. You have all your charity work and no fun. It's time Sam Manson got her hands dirty."

Sam rolled her eyes at the comment, but seriously considered the statement. She glanced down at her hands, callapsed and ripped from performing gymnastic routines on the bar. They were far from clean.

"I gotta go to class though. It takes forever to get to the third floor," Valerie grumbled, standing. "I used to date him, you know. He's not that bad."

"_Wasn't_ that bad," Sam corrected. Valerie's mouth formed a thin line, but she couldn't argue. "I'll see you later," she admitted in defeat.

Sam waved goodbye to her friend. Valerie was wrong. She didn't need to get her hands dirty. How could she? Hands that belonged to someone like her were what you called unsightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny licked his fingers clean, devouring the last of the salt left from the French fries. The taste reminded him of the helplessness that girl had when facing him, and yet her gaze was far from defeat. Two vibrant violet eyes etched in a face as pale as pearls. It was as if she was purposely biting her tongue, and he wondered why she bothered to hold back at all.

He had just made his way to his friend's house when he spotted two figurea in the garage. Dash was fixing his car, and Paulina stood a few steps away, staring into a compact mirror to fix her lipstick. They were both trying to fix something that wasn't necessarily broken. Danny always thought they had this trait in common.

"Hey," he said as he approached the two.

"Danny, there you are. What took so long?" Paulina asked.

"I dropped by the Nasty Burger to get a bite." There was a bright smile on his face that even Paulina couldn't ignore. "Some employee decided to chase me out of the restaurant. She was lecturing me about stealing someone else's food."

Paulina's eyes squinted, and she put a hand on her hip. "Did she think you'd change your beliefs or something? How stupid." But a web was beginning to form in Paulina's mind, slowly entagling itself. "What did this chick look like?"

Danny immediately recalled the tall, pale girl in a white uniform. Now that he thought about it, she didn't look Nasty Burger material. "Pale, short black hair, dark makeup."

Dash came out from under the car, wiping his hands on a rag. "So, are we ready to go?"

"The goth freak!" Paulina hissed, drawing blank stares from both boys. "Ugh, I _hate_ that girl. She's such a goody goody, with her stupid petitions and moral stature. She thinks she's so much better than me." Paulina glanced up at Danny, curious now. "What did you say to her?"

Danny rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh, I don't really remember. The look on her face was priceless though when she realized there was nothing she could say back." If anything she looked pathetic, but those eyes seemed to think differently.

A lightbulb went off in Paulina's head. "How's about we invite the geek to a party?"

* * *

"You made it, Sam!" Danny smiled, leading her to the table. She was dressed a whole lot worse than he imagined. A faded gray sweater two sizes too big lay on her thin body. The material was so worn it could have been made from rags for all he knew, and black leggings and black combat boots added to her dark attire. Her skin was pale and body thin, making her look like a walking skeleton. She had actually scared a guy as she walked through the doorway, who mistook her for a ghost. He did have to give her chest credit though. Sam had a surprisingly decent rack for someone so thin, but Danny was too tied up in her reputation to really appreciate anything the goth might have to offer.

Danny waved to her with a paddle, signaling her to come to the center of the basement. "We were just about to play beer pong."

"Beer pong?" Sam asked as Danny gestured to Paulina and Dash on the other side. The Latina beauty was sporting a hot pink crop top and black leggings, flaunting a C cup bust and defined mid-section. Dash was wearing a baseball cap backwards and a muscle tee, trying to see how many times he could hit the ping pong without it falling. The muscles in his arms were only more defined as he concentrated on his little game.

"The rules are easy." Danny picked up a ping pong ball to demonstrate. "If you get the ball in one of the cups, the other team has to take a shot. You get two tries each turn."

He held his hand out to Sam. She hesitantly threw the ball.

"Doesn't count!" Dash exclaimed from across the table, leisurely hitting his ping pong ball with a paddle.

Danny grinned at Sam. "Yeah, sorry. You can't underhand throw." He pointed to the table. "Also, try to hit the center of the table so the ball bounces and then lands in the cup."

Sam rolled her eyes, throwing one ping pong ball in the cup. She accepted another, throwing it in the same cup as the first.

"Damn, she won!" Dash exclaimed in amazement.

Danny glared at his friend across the table. When Sam raised an eyebrow, his smile returned. "If you get two in the same cup, you automatically win the game," he explained, giving her a questionable expression. "You're actually really good. Have you played before?"

The goth crossed her arms. "I'm not into drinking games."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Though his words were innocent, Sam got the feeling he was mocking her. She looked to the side, and regretably saw a couple making out on the couch. Repulsed, Sam turned her eyes to a game of darts across the room.

"This is boring," Paulina whined, grabbing two drinks from the bar. "I'm double fisting tonight!"

Sam stared at the Latina as if she had grown three heads.

Danny laughed. "Relax. It just means she's having two drinks at once." Sam shut her mouth to wipe the look of mortification off her face. She was innocent, Danny chuckled to himself, deciding to tease her. "Why? What did you think she meant?"

Sam shot him a dirty look, refusing to answer. Danny could only laugh at her embarrassment. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, dropping the topic before she could stomp away from him in anger.

"No, I'm good."

They stood there in silence. Sam felt out of place at the party, but Valerie had all but begged her to go.

"_Please go to the party. I want to make sure Danny's doing okay."_

_"Then why don't you go?" Sam snapped._

_"You know I'm not allowed there anymore. I'm worried about him. Just tell me how he acts. I have to know if those rumors are true, and you can spot a poser miles away."_

"You sure you don't want anything to drink?" Danny was now leaning over so his head blocked out the light hanging above them. Sam felt as though she were being targeted as prey, and decided to move.

"I think I'll have a water."

"Okay, I'll-"

"_I'll _get it," Sam interrupted, walking passed him. She squeezed through a few people until she got to the cooler, pulling out a bottle.

"You don't have to be so uptight."

"Quite frankly, Danny, I don't know you very well." She turned around to face him, leaning against the kitchen cabinets for support.

Despite the crude words, Danny smiled. "Did you think I'd put something in your drink?"

Sam shrugged, uncapping her water to take a sip.

"I wouldn't do something like that."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Trust me when I say I hate cheat shots. What fun would the game be if it were that easy?"

"That's exactly what I'd expect the quarterback to say."

"I hope I'm not too stereotypical for your taste."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Is that what this was about? He wanted to figure out her type? "You're actually more of a douche than I thought."

Danny laughed. Sam felt shivers down her spine. Why was he getting a kick out of this?

"I'd rather be hated in your eyes than so insignificant I hardly ever cross your mind." He lowered his face so he was fairly close to hers. "What color are they, anyway?"

Sam glared, not even flinching. "What?"

"Your eyes."

"Purple."

He raised his hand to her cheek. "Your actual eye color, not the contacts."

"These are my actual eyes, moron." Something was really irritating about this guy. Sam had to remind herself not to lose her cool.

"Seriously?" He seemed taken aback by this. Danny stood up straight, muling over things. "How is that possible?"

"Clearly, its because I'm a freak." She repeated the words she heard others say about her. They sounded so monotone at that point. She was numb to the idea.

Danny placed his hand behind her, laying it on the countertop. "The color is actually pretty, but that's not what makes them attractive." He grabbed her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "Your eyes are very expessive. When the rest of you remains motionless, they tend to be even more compelling. Maybe that's why I was so moved by them at the Nasty Burger. Your mouth may have been sealed, but your eyes were defiant."

Sam smacked his hand away from her chin, taking a step back. "Quit messaging around."

He gave her a smirk. "I was being honest."

"I think you're getting the wrong idea here."

He took a step closer. "Am I?"

"I didn't come here because you invited me. I'm here because Valerie asked."

"Valerie..."

"Yeah, the ex-girlfriend you threw away."

The smile disappeared, and it suddenly felt as if he were taking her seriously. "So that's why you hate me? You think I'm some sort of player."

"I can care less about your past relationships. I hate you because youre an asshole."

"That's a pretty strong opinion you have. Aren't you the one who said, quite frankly, I dont know you very well?"

"I don't want to get to know you."

Danny leaned over, until Sam was pressed into the cabinets and Danny was above her like a cage. "Then why not run away?"

"It's not in my nature to run."

Something about her words stunned him. She wasn't the shy pathetic loser he expected. Sam was strong, and she put up a fight. He couldnt tell whether he found this annoying or interesting.

Danny took a step back, smiling. "I made you angry. I guess I shouldn't have provoked you." He stood up, picking up a red plastic cup. "Tell Valerie I have nothing against her."

Danny walked away into the crowd. A hand yanked on his shoulder, spinning him around. "Seriously? You call _that_ gaining her trust?" Dash's flushed face looked oddly red in the dim basement lighting. "She looked like she wanted to smack you."

The quarterback shrugged. "I got a little carried away."

"She hasn't even touched alcohol. How are we supposed to get that picture?"

Danny placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, a sly smile appearing. "This doesn't have to happen tonight, Dash. I can convince her whenever I want. I'll just mess around with her or something."

Dash made a face. "You're gonna make out with the goth freak?"

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than touch that trash, but I promised you guys a show. Can you imagine the look on her face?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out?"

Danny's head immediately went to the direction of the voice. Sam was shaking in anger behind them, kicking an empty cup on the ground. "Consider me humilated." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her ugly sweater, and sauntered out the door.

* * *

_So I seem to be updating these stories later and later, and by later I'm referring to time, not date. To let you guys in on a little secret I'm a nightowl, and I tend to write my fanfictions on my phone during the early (or late, whatever you prefer to call it) hours of the day. When I use my phone I usually ignore punctuation and grammar, then edit it on my laptop. So if you guys see any typos or missing commas, whatever the error may be, I probably missed it. Or I'm lazy. It's also REALLY late/early, so who knows whether I'm making any sense right now. And I'd read somewhere that your brain automatically self-corrects grammar errors you might have in your writing, so you actually don't notice them. Yeah, blame my brain. It's too smart for things like spelling mistakes._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So what happened?" Val asked inside her apartment. Valerie lived with her father. He worked the night shift at the local hospital, so Sam would visit almost every night.

"He's even worse than I thought," Sam said, throwing her sweater on the bed. "I don't ever want to see that disgusting face again."

"Did he really seem that way?"

"He _was _that way. There's no denying he's a creep. He and his friends planned the whole thing. They were going to get me drunk and take pictures."

Valerie shook her head. "I'm sure its not what you think."

"I overheard him, Val! Whoever you were dating in eighth grade is gone. There's no use crying over scum like him. Besides, any guy that chooses popularity over you deserves what's coming." She crossed her arms, sitting down on the bed with enough force to make it bounce.

"Danny may have chosen them over me, but I won't give up on him. I'm sure if you knew him back then you'd say the same thing."

"I don't want anything to do with him, then or now," Sam grumbled. "I'm just glad I left when I did."

"Is he really that bad?"

Sam blinked at the sad tone Valerie's voice had taken. This was someone she loved they were talking about, and Sam was burying him in the dirt. "Oh yeah, you did come up actually."

"Really? What did he say?"

Sam was amazed by the excitement in her friend's voice. Why was she so happy that Danny mentioned her? It was obvious whatever feelings she might still have for him were not nearly as strong for Danny. "He said...you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh...I see."

"Why don't you just try talking to him?"

"That's what I did after we broke up. I tried calling and talking to him at school but he pretended I didn't exist. That's why when he came up to you about the party I tried so desperately to join the conversation. I wasn't even thinking what he'd do to you. I'm sorry."

Sam sighed. "Don't worry. I can handle assholes like him. I'm just glad I didn't get drunk."

Valerie laughed. "You, drunk? Since when does Sam Manson pick up a bottle of alcohol? If anything, he picked the wrong girl to mess with."

Sam grinned. "You got that right."

* * *

"Great party, Paulina!" A random girl waved across the lawn.

Her pink varsity jacket stood out as much as her personality. Paulina smiled, snuggling up to Danny. "I'm just happy that stupid prank of yours is done with."

Dash frowned. "It was your idea, Paulina."

"Yeah, but that goth freak got all of Danny's attention. Not to mention what it did to his reputation." She made a face. Then Paulina sighed and cuddled Danny's arm. "But it's all better now."

"It didn't really work though." Dash sighed. "She overheard us talking. We didn't even get that damn picture."

"What-ever." Paulina rolled her eyes. "Get him to stop, Danny." She pouted, waiting for a reaction. "Danny?"

"What?"

He looked at the people at his table for the first time. Paulina had a grip on his arm as Dash looked wide eyed from the other side.

"Zoning out there, buddy?"

He sighed. "It's just that Sam business."

Paulina released Danny's arm. "_Please_ don't say that name anymore."

Dash bit his burger. "What about?"

"She's just-"

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore," Paulina grumbled, glaring up at Danny. "Stop talking about her."

Danny glared. "I'll say what I want to say."

"Fine, then say it _without_ me." Paulina gathered her lunch tray and moved a few tables down to sit with her cheer squad.

Dash looked over at his friend. "You don't feel bad or anything, do you?"

"Paulina will get over it."

"I mean about that goth freak." He glanced at Paulina, then his friend. "Well?"

Danny blinked. "Are you kidding? I'm pissed as hell! Did you see the way she left? She thinks she won because she caught onto our game. I'm not about to let some goth chick walk around saying she's better than me."

Dash raised an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna steal Virgin Mary's virginity."

Dash reached over the table to smack his friend on the back of the head, warning him to shut up. "Dude, what the fuck are you saying?" Dash hissed. "You can't go around raping girls!"

"I'm not going to rape her." Danny rubbed the back of his head, shooting Dash a glare. "I'm going to make that stubborn bitch fall in love with me, and after she begs to be with me, I'm going to fuck her. And then I'm going to leave her."

Dash sighed, taking a bite of his burger. "I don't know. Sounds kind of complicated, not to mention what Paulina's gonna say. She was dying of jealousy just watching you two together. But this?"

Danny crossed his arms in disinterest. "Paulina's a slut."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She's annoying. She has to figure out I'm not interested and I never will be."

Dash laughed. "You know, you're kind of a dick." He shook his head. "You should let go of that goth though. You hold bigger grudges than I do."

Danny leaned forward. "You can't tell anyone about this. One word and the entire school will know."

"Hey, you're the one that wants to bury your own reputation."

He leaned back into the cafeteria chair. "We're seniors. Before you know it we'll be in college and no one will even remember."

* * *

_So a lot of you have pointed out that Danny's kind of a jerk. That's exactly how he's going to be in this story. I got a few reviews saying how low you guys thought Danny would go, and even I was a little surprised at the responses, but that always helps give me an understanding what you guys think and what's actually happening. I'm having a lot of fun with this story._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam Manson was certain Monday morning was going to suck, and not just because she had been hearing nonexistent laughter from the popular crowd for the past couple of hours, pretty much summing up what the rest of senior year would be like. Now she could sleep knowing Danny Fenton was plotting ways to ruin her life.

That morning Sam expected dirty looks from Danny, or laughter from the shallow witch whenever she passed. Sam even went as far as bringing extra clothing with her in case anyone did prank her, but what she got was even worse.

Danny stood at the end of the long hallway talking to Valerie. She was leaning against the lockers, while Danny had his hand pressed against the wall beside Valerie's head. The pose was much too casual, and from what Val told her last night Danny hardly ever acknowledged her existence. So what was this jerk doing now?

He must have felt her gaze because Danny looked up and their eyes met. Sam glared, silently threatening him if he even thought about hurting her.

He only smiled at Sam before saying something to Valerie, and heading to homeroom. Sam rushed over to her dazed friend. "Did he threaten you?"

"No." She seemed a little bewildered, but overall happy. "I can't believe it. I haven't had a real conversation with Danny since freshman year."

"Be careful. He might just be using you. I have a feeling he might be trying to embarrass us both."

Valerie didn't seen thrilled about the idea, but she nodded. "You're right. I'll be careful around him."

Days passed with only a few encounters from Danny. Sometimes she'd see him in the hallway, the cafeteria or even before school started, and he always seemed to smile at her. Sam had been on edge for days, expecting something to go on during class or some embarrassing photo to appear in her locker.

She guessed Danny wasn't into grade school pranks though. He was probably waiting for the opportunity to attack, and Sam was hoping he would get it over with soon. She didn't like the sense of unease that hovered over her every move. She wanted this Danny deal to be the same as ripping off a band-aid. Painful but quick.

Days turned into weeks though, and Sam was finally beginning to relax. Maybe he wasn't the type to hold grudges. She felt a lot better after admitting this to herself. Sam shut her locker closed, and was greeted by her excited friend.

"So what are we doing after school?" Valerie asked, holding a geometry textbook to her chest.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "We have plans?"

"Uh, you mean your _birthday_? Yeah, we have plans!" Valerie set her unusually teal eyes on Sam. "You're not stopping me from throwing you an eighteenth birthday party. As your best friend I have this right."

Sam made a face at the word party. Nothing good ever came out of them. "Don't bother. My parents probably have something planned for the weekend." She rolled her eyes.

"That's why we gotta celebrate today!" Valerie gushed. "I'm not letting you miss out on this. You're always out saving the world. Take a break."

"I volunteer. It's not like I'm doing the impossible."

"But this is you, Sam. You overdo everything you're passionate about." Valerie grabbed her arm. "It'll be fun."

"I don't even have any friends to invite," Sam claimed.

"Its a private party for us. And you know there's no getting out of this."

"Fine," she caved in. Valerie was just as stubborn as her anyways. "But I don't want to see a speck of pink."

* * *

Sam went to Valerie's house, and her entire basement was decorated surprisingly well. Ripped black, green, and purple streamers hanging from the ceiling, black and white balloons along the floor, a table of her favorite snacks, and a strobe light that gave off all kinds of colors.

"Wow, Val. You've really gone all out," Sam said, poking at one of the ripped streamers.

"Don't thank me yet. First," She picked up a present, handing it to her."Open."

Sam did as instructed, and laughed at the sight. "Oh, man. How did you did a hold of this?" She held up the new thriller movie Sam was dying to get a hold of.

"I have my connections." She grinned, taking a seat on the couch. "I ordered a veggie pizza for us, which should be here any minute."

"Val, this is perfect," Sam laughed, excited to watch her new DVD.

"We're not done yet!" Valerie stated, kicking her feet on the table. "I still have to sing you happy birthday."

"I'll pass on the song. Just give me the cake."

As if on command, the lights flicked off in the room and her cake was carried in. The person holding the lit dessert made the smile on her face stick.

Danny set the cake on the table, flashing Sam a friendly grin. "Happy birthday."

Sam glared. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Valerie sat up. "Danny planned everything. He wanted to apologize for before."

Sam laughed. "You really think cake is going to change my mind about you?"

"No, but this might." Danny took a step aside and gestured to the door.

Sam gasped. "Tucker?"

The guy in the red beret grinned. "The one and only."

* * *

_So the reason this story took forever and is extremely short is from being crazy busy this month. I have weddings to attend and presentations to prepare for, not to mention my wisdom tooth is coming out and killing me. I've also had another great fanfic idea going through my mind, but I feel starting it is unfair with all the incomplete fanfics I have. Mmm, life._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Tucker? You're here?" Sam rushed passed Danny to give her old friend a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Today. You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?" He held out a present. "You should thank your boyfriend. He paid for my ticket."

"Boyfriend?" Sam was rudely reminded about Danny's presence. She turned to him. "You told him we were dating?" she asked, furious.

Tucker laughed, extinguishing the harsh atmosphere. "Nah, I just figured. Embarrassed?"

Sam was still worried about Danny, and Tucker was being loud mouthed as usual. She stole a peek at Danny, who was leaning against with his arms crossed conversing with Valerie. What the hell was he planning, bringing Tucker here?

"So, we gonna get cake or what?" Tucker asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, I'll get the knife. Tucker, come with me." Sam grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow! Your grip's as strong as ever." He winced.

Sam yanked him so they were facing each other. "Did Danny say anything weird to you?" She whispered.

"No. Why?" Tucker's features went blank. "Is he gay?"

"No." She watched as her friend grinned. "But Danny's not my friend. I'm pretty sure he hates me and is using you for revenge."

The boy was silent for a moment, blinking. "So you guys_ aren't_ dating?"

"Really? Goth and football player? You really think Danny would go for someone like me?"

Tucker shrugged his scrawny shoulders. "I don't know. He went to all the trouble of planning this party and getting me here. It kind of seems like he likes you."

Yeah right, Sam thought. There's no way he would drop the revenge act to proclaim his love for her.

"Just be careful around him," Sam said. "I don't trust him."

"Hey, I'll be fine. Can we have cake now? I'm starving."

Suddenly uptight, Sam served cake to the three people at her party. Then boys eventually found themselves on the Xbox, while the girls watched.

"Sam, I love your boyfriend!" Tucker laughed, clapping Danny's shoulder as they played against one another.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam growled. Danny didn't seem to have any input on Tucker's claims, simply accepting the words with a grin.

Valerie nudged Sam's shoulder and whispered, "Why don't you play? You'll crush them."

"I already played games with Danny." Sam glowered at the back of his head. "It didn't end well."

Danny glanced back at Sam, raising an eyebrow. "Are you scared?"

Sam stole the controller from Tucker and all but destroyed Danny. Still, she could tell he was a worthy opponent. At least better than Tucker who usually just smashed buttons on the controller.

"Don't feel bad, dude. Sam kills everyone," Tucker said when Danny's character fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kicks ass at video games? I love that in a girl." Danny smiled down at Sam and she got the odd feeling he was flirting with her. Actually, she was pretty sure.

Sam frowned. "Get out."

"Sam!" Valerie exclaimed like a mother chiding her child. Clearly she wasn't happy.

"No, its fine," Danny said, standing. "I just wanted to apologize for before, and I doubted you'd believe me if I said sorry."

Sam humphed. "I still don't believe you."

Danny merely grinned and looked over at Tucker. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise. We should hang out again, man."

Just as Valerie was about to apologize, Danny walked out without a glance back. Sam watched the longing expression on her friend's face, wishing Danny could, at the very least, be sensitive enough to say bye.

"Val..." Sam started when the door softly shut.

"I can't believe you did that!" Valerie shrieked. She whipped around, fury washing out any trace of sadness. "After everything he did to apologize, and you just kick him out."

Sam's outstretched hand clenched into a fist. "You actually believed he was being genuine? Danny was acting before and he's acting now. The only reason he's talking to you is to get to me."

Valerie glared. "Maybe he actually remembered what good friends we were and this has nothing to do with you." She crossed her arms. "Don't get too full of yourself, sweetheart."

"Girls, calm down!" Tucker wedged himself between the cat fight. "Sam, Danny seems like a pretty chill guy. And he did work hard to give you all this."

"Its all an act! Can't you see?" Sam shook her head. "Oh God. This is it. He's turning my best friends against me."

"Don't be so paranoid," Valerie grumbled, quickly getting a hold of her temper. "What could he have possibly gained from bringing your old friend here?"

"I don't know! Something..."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "You should invite him to your party as apology for your attitude."

"What? Since when do I have to apologize to that guy?"

"I told you Danny wasn't a bad guy," Valerie said.

Sam stomped around the basement, pacing wildly. "That's the last place I want to see Danny! My parents will throw me the most embarrassing party ever. Danny will have hundreds of ways to take revenge on me."

"If you don't invite him, I will," Valerie threatened, holding up her phone as if it were a weapon.

Tucker fixed his hat. "That's, uh, a bit much, Valerie," Tucker admitted, peeking at Sam.

"No, I'll invite him," Sam agreed, making Tucker's jaw drop. "That way I can show Miss delusional over here that I was right, and he'll finally leave us alone."

"Fine," Val responded, "but when it turns out Danny's innocent and you're paranoid as fuck, I want you to apologize to him and attempt to be friends." She tilted her head to the ceiling. "No, I want you to _go on a date with him too_."

Sam's jaw clenched the way it did on a cold day, whenever she held her mouth shut to keep her teeth from chattering. She really didn't want to do anything with that guy, but if she didn't agree to Valerie's terms, she'd invite him anyway. Still, this party would probably give Danny enough dirt on her to last him decades. How could he possibly pass up the opportunity?

"Okay," Sam said at last.

"Okay?" Valerie raised an eyebrow, smirking. "This will be a fun party after all."

The two girls stared each other down with Tucker glancing back and forth. "You know, this is kind of hot."

* * *

_Here ya go. A showdown between friends and drama. Just what a story needs._

_I applied for a job guys. Hopefully be making that mula to buy some crap. Mm-hm. I'll be making it rain. _

_Maybe not that much. _

_More like a drizzle._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sam was just walking onto campus when she found herself in somebody's arms. The hug came from behind, wrapping around her shoulders and taking her completely off guard. "Hey, Sam."

The goth lifted up her combat boot, and drove her heel straight onto his converse. Danny immediately let go, cursing as he did.

She almost apologized until she remembered who she was addressing. "I guess you're not upset about yesterday," she grumbled, hoping he'd address her with anger rather than fake smiles. In fact, Sam was so annoyed at his cheery gesture towards her that she wanted to punch him in the face.

Danny, who was still getting over the pain in his toes, looked down at her. "That's some foot you got."

"You attacked me from behind."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Attacked? I gave you a hug."

Sam crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes. "I don't like people sneaking up on me, but since you're here, I have something for you."

Danny nodded, prepared for her to call him out or tell him to leave her alone. She always looked so angry at him, but she had yet to make the first move. Well, if that stomp to his foot meant anything, she was harboring some extreme hostility towards him. He'd have to work on that.

Danny was prepared for anything, except for what Sam did. The goth reached into her bag, and pulled out her phone.

"Huh?" Danny waited until his pocket let out a soft tune. He checked his cell phone to find a text. The message was vague. An invitation with nothing more than a time and place.

"My parents are planning a party for me this weekend." Was all Sam admitted to. She looked ready to deny ever inviting him, even though she was still in the process of doing it.

Danny smiled. "You're inviting me?" That was a lot easier than he expected.

Sam rolled those violet eyes. "Do you seriously think I'll ever trust you again? I know you're just dying to get back at me, so here's your opportunity to do so." She tapped the phone in his hand. "Do it quick, and then leave me the fuck alone."

She was a lot more observant than he had originally thought, but that didn't seem to effect her innocence in the slightest. Danny leaned forward, enjoying how Sam refused to back down. A rabbit shouldn't be standing so bravely in the face of a wolf.

"I won't do anything at your party, Sam. I promise."

"I'm guessing you're the kind of guy that doesn't keep his promises."

Danny's smile smoothed until it was completely serious. He looked almost insulted at her speculation. "When I say I'll do something, I do it."

The fierce shade of blue was making Sam cold. Why did it feel like he was hinting at something else?

"And the same goes for the things you don't say, right?" she guessed, suddenly uncomfortable.

His smile returned, and Danny looked wickedly amused. "You're not naive at all, are you?" He was being too honest with his true intentions now, and he needed to lighten the mood. "I guess I deserve the cold shoulder from you. I was being a dick."

"You still are."

"You mean you'd invite a total douche bag to your party?"

"I told you to just pull whatever prank you have at the party. We're even then, right?"

Danny grinned. Even? He didn't get even. He set out to divide and conquer, pushing until the other person admitted defeat. "I promised you I wouldn't do anything," he answered simply. Then he lifted his pinkie.

"What?" Sam stared at his hand as if it were possessed.

"I'm shooting you the finger," Danny explained. Sam glared, and he laughed. "I'm joking. It's a promise, right? Let's make it official."

"Pinkie promise?" Sam scoffed, shaking her head. "You're an idiot if you think I'm going to do that."

Danny dropped his hand, unfazed. "You sure have trust issues. Even Valerie-"

Sam's hand made a loud smack sound as she came in-contact with his cheek. A few people walking by slowed to see what was going on. Danny's face held a mix between bewilderment and anger.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Sam hissed. "You really want to make it up to me? Then how about you stop being a dick to my friend. She really misses you, and you're just taking advantage of her." Sam shook her head. "Don't you get it? There is _nothing _you can do to change my mind. I will _always _hate you, and you will _always _hate me. Now I dare you to come to this party. Say what you want, embarrass me if you will, but just know there is nothing you can do to ruin me."

* * *

"What was all that about?" Dash asked after football practice, jogging to keep up with his friend.

"What?" Danny spat, not completely listening to the jock's words.

"Dude, seriously, what's up? I haven't seen you play that bad since you first started." He ran in front of Danny, putting a hand up to stop him. "You have to pull yourself together if you want to win this next game."

The words, win this next game, triggered something in Danny. He grabbed a fistful of Dash's shirt, shoving his buddy into the bleachers.

"Fuck!" Dash yelled, more surprised than actually hurt.

"There's no way I'm losing to her!" Danny said, his hand shaking with fury.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dash demanded, putting out his hands and physically pushing Danny back. They were both breathing hard, staring at one another.

Danny continued forward, practically throwing his equipment off in the locker room. Everyone kept a fair distance away from the bloodthirsty teammate. Even Dash didn't bother asking what was wrong anymore.

Once everything was in his bag, Danny stomped into the parking lot. Lights from the football field kept the dark night occupied, but it wasn't enough for Danny to notice the large rock in his path. He stumbled, and fell face first into the ground. He just barely managed to catch himself with his hands, but his chin grazed the pavement, stinging on impact.

Danny clenched his fists, sitting on his knees as he stared at the ground. A vivid memory skimmed his mind, but he quickly buried it under his anger. He looked around in case anyone was watching from the shadows, laughing, but he found himself alone.

His palms stung, dotted with red. His chin was probably a bit red as well. His knee was a tiny bit sore when he walked, but this was all minor in comparison to his injuries from football practice. In all honesty, no part of him was bruised. Nothing but his ego, which made the throbbing in his chest painful.

"I won't lose," Danny promised as he got to his car. "I won't."

* * *

_Random Reviewer: Hey, author, you actually updated fast!  
_

_Yes, I did. I'm at the busiest point of my life thus far, so my updating is going to be a little all over the place. Some updates may be weeks apart, others days. I sometimes write several chapters at a time, so I can update quickly like this, and sometimes I have only an idea of where I wanna go next._

_Also, I'd like to address some business. When I write fanfics, they're purely for fun. I have grammar I could correct, scenes I could elaborate on, and characters I could flush out, but this not what I'm here for. I write fanfics for me, and you, not any publishing agency or teacher or employer. This is something we share. It's going to be unprofessional, in its infant stage, and probably lack a lot what makes a story a story, but I find it enjoyable when we all come together to laugh, cry, and yell at the characters. _

_As an author (whom I can't remember at the moment) explained on how to start a novel, the first draft of a story should be word vomit. Write the story as it comes to mind. Don't edit it until the very end; otherwise, you'll be caught up in a detailed scene with writers block ahead. That's what I'm doing right now. Word vomit. If things don't add up later on in this fic, which they may not, understand I'm still working the kinks. Perhaps, in the future, I'll edit this fanfic and make it an original story. For now, this is it._

_Sorry for the long message. Becoming an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam was covered in darkness when sunlight suddenly blinded her.

"Rise and shine, pumpkin! Its the morning of your party." Her father announced while drawing back the curtains. Sam could just make out his blue vest, accompanied with a white button down, in her daze.

"Don't you want to start the day with a big smile?" Her mother grinned in that squeaky voice of hers. "C'mon, Sammi-kin's. Show us that smile we're so proud of."

Sam grimaced instead, putting a pillow over her head. "Its too bright and too early for any of that."

"We have to be up especially early today," her father explained. "Its only once your daughter turns eighteen."

"And what a beautiful lady she is," her mother commented. "Now, if we could just get you out of that dark clothing, everyone would see how beautiful you are."

Ugh, whose parents were like this? Sam felt like she had just stepped out of a Disney movie, but instead of being the girl in rags with an evil stepmother, she already had the happily ever after. Only, Sam didn't want it.

Ignoring her excited parents, Sam sat up. She glanced at her mother, who was holding several of expensive dresses. "I want you guys to plan the girlest party ever."

Both her parents stopped moving. Her mother, Pamela, gasped and dropped the pile of clothing.

"What was that, Samantha?" Her father asked, confused.

Sam crossed her arms, completely serious. "I want this party to be the biggest, hottest thing ever. The only condition is that I approve of the guest list."

"Of course!" Pamela screeched, as if she were expecting her daughter to wake up and take the words back. "This will be the grandest thing ever! We'll order a dress especially made for you and your father will start creating a team for decorations.

Sam's father, Jeremy, was already on his phone, assembling a team, while Pamela began searching for designer dresses, taking a seat beside her daughter to excitedly search for ideas on her cell phone. Sam sat on the bed, running a hand through her disheveled hair. This was quite possibly going to be the worst moment in her life.

* * *

"I thought expensive clothing would be cool to wear, but this stuff _sucks_!" Valerie moaned in her dress, which was given from the Manson's. "Are they always this uncomfortable to wear?"

"You get used to it." Sam sighed, sad that Tucker was no longer with them. Not that she was going to thank Danny for inviting him. He struck her as one of those guys that "gives and receives." In fact, she got the feeling he only ever did anything if there was something in it for him.

"Oh my god! Sam," Valerie grabbed her friend's forearm, "were you aiming to seduce Danny? Because he won't be able to stop staring."

Sam jerked her hand away, disgusted. "I can care less about impressing that guy!"

Valerie crossed her arms. "Is that the reason you decided to make this party so obnoxiously posh?"

"The _reason _I made this party so extravagant is so he'll embarrass me in front of everyone, and leave us alone."

"But you didn't invite anyone from school," Valerie pointed out.

Sam walked over to the window, peering down at the guests at the entrance. "I don't want anyone to treat me differently because I'm rich. If Danny's smart, he won't tell anyone about my parents money, since it could jeopardize my "loser" image."

Valerie rolled her eyes at the comment. "I guess, but wouldn't that be the perfect revenge on you? Having everyone treat you like a goddess at school? You'd _hate _that." She giggled.

Sam glared at her friend, who was innocently smiling back.

"I still think you're overreacting," Valerie pouted. "Even if Danny did want to take revenge on you, he isn't evil. He wouldn't do something to cross the line, you know?"

Sam noted the soft tone Valerie's voice took whenever she mentioned Danny. Valerie was still living in the past, believing someone couldn't change so drastically, but sometimes people hid their true nature. "Do you honestly think, if I had known Danny before, we would have gotten along?"

Valerie laughed. "If you had met before, you would have thought he was adorable."

Adorable, huh? It was an odd way to describe an ex-boyfriend, especially Mr. quarterback ladies man. Maybe that was his aim all along. To pretend to be nice to Valerie, then humiliate her. It would explain why he was so cold to her now, like none of that had happened.

"I know it irritates you," Valerie started, pulling Sam from her thoughts, "but I don't believe he's a bad guy."

"Trying to take a drunk picture of me comes across as a good guy?"

"Danny may have done some bad things, and is mixed in the wrong crowd, but he's not bad." Valerie hissed, clearly annoyed. "I don't let anyone talk about my friends that way, not even other friends."

Sam looked to the ground, sighing. "You know, I kind of admire that about you."

Surprised, Valerie raised her eyebrows. "You do?" She was sure Sam was going to throw more shit about Danny, but she completely turned the subject around.

Sam seemed to stare at something in the distance. "You never betray your friends. No matter how badly he hurt you, you still forgive him." Sam glanced at Val. "But is he really someone to be treasured?"

"Well, of course. He was the kind of boy you didn't give up on."

The door opened, and one of the staff members for this evening popped in. "Sorry to interrupt, Miss Manson and Miss Grey, but it's time for you to make an appearance."

Sam nodded, turning to her friend. "Could this get any cornier?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try losing a glass slipper first?"

* * *

There was a ridiculous amount of applause as Sam made her appearance at the top of the staircase. Dozens of family, business partners, and their eligible sons had been invited to this party, as she expected from her parents. The decorations never seemed to be anything less than over the top, with roses arranged all over the room, and even ice sculptures made in some graceful ballerina doll pose that was somehow supposed to represent her. Honestly, the way her parents saw her was exactly how Valerie pictured Danny, through rose colored glasses. In reality, neither she nor Danny were like that, and neither of them seemed to embrace that false image.

"So, you're Samantha?" Sam turned to the red face of a tall, lean guy. He had brown hair, and gray eyes that weren't making eye contact with her. He looked surprisingly nervous, for one of the rich jerks that her parents knew.

"Sam," she corrected, not being able to bring herself to say something rude to him. She felt like if she was even sarcastic this poor guy would crumble.

"Ah, my parents work with your parents. We, um, your house is beautiful." His eyes met her for a second.

Sam looked off to the side, as if finally considering if the place looked nice. "A team took care of the decorations."

"Yeah, I mean, you also look nice." He gestured to her, and then felt like he was staring too much. "I mean, you're beautiful."

Sam offered him a comforting smile. "Thanks. You don't have to be so nervous though. I'm not going to judge you as harshly as the people here."

He smiled completely so she could make out some crooked canine teeth. He must have seen her staring though because he quickly shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing?"

"Well, they're not straight. I know appearances are important." He held a hand to his mouth.

Sam couldn't fathom how such a shy boy came from a rich family. His parents hadn't forced him to have braces, to fix that imperfection, the way most people would have. He was strangely refreshing. Sam laughed.

"It's stupid. I know. The reason why-"

Sam stuck her hand out, stopping him. "You don't need to explain." She grinned. "You're interesting. I might just make you my third best friend."

"Really?" He asked, amazed. His shocked and innocent expressions were making her smile. Maybe not everyone here was that bad.

Sam turned and she saw that figure standing in a black suit. He wore a white button up shirt under, tie-less and open at the top. He looked like an ass from all the way down the hall, one of those too-cool-for-you type of guys, but Sam could see he was waiting for her to notice him and walk over. For the simple pleasure of pissing him off, Sam turned on her heel and walked in the opposite direction.

Danny would have been more annoyed at being ignored if his drunk ass wasn't too busy staring at the way Sam's legs moved in those heels. She could actually be attractive if she tried. For a moment, he wondered what a smile from her would look like.

But the appreciation quickly bubbled into anger just thinking about that sharp tongue of hers. She was really beginning to piss him off. Walking forward, he stumbled into furniture, receiving dirty looks from the chatting adults. Was everyone suddenly looking down on him? He certainly didn't fit into this rich setting. Then again, neither did Sam, but she looked oddly accepting among the room of beautiful expensive people. She stood straight, a proud stance, and her walk was surprisingly feminine. Even the casual roll of her hips was graceful and natural. It was as if he'd walked into a parallel dimension where the goth was popular.

And he was at the bottom.

Danny laughed, trying to brush his worry off. That could never happen.

But he wondered, if she had so much money, why was she acting like some cheap freak at school?

He walked forward, only to have Valerie approach him. "Hey, Danny! You made it."

Normally, he'd at least attempt to be polite in order to have an ally in this game, but he was too intoxicated to think straight. Instead, Danny gave Valerie a look that made her feel as if he had stepped in dog poo. Stepping behind her, he continued moving.

Did he always feel this annoyed? The alcohol was turning his face red, making the suit he wore feel like layers upon layers of clothing. Why did he drink again? The answer was escaping him.

Sam stood in the center of the room, glowering. Was she waiting for him? In the most crowded area of the room. He shoved his way passed bodies to get to her.

"So," Sam said over the chatter and classical music, "should we get this over with?"

Swaying, Danny smiled. "If you want."

Sam looked at the people around her. "You won't get a better opportunity."

"Probably not."

"So?" she demanded, flashing those defiant violet eyes at him. "Do it."

Do it? The entire plan flashed in his mind. Would she be this demanding in bed? This persistent?

Danny leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. He only felt her flinch slightly, but she otherwise remained still. Danny turned his head, so his lips were at her ear. Then he whispered, "No..." He shook his head. "I promised, didn't I? I won't do anything tonight."

Sam watched bystanders look at her oddly. Danny's hair was still his usual messy look, tickling her neck. "Does that imply that after tonight you will do something?"

"I don't know. Are _you _implying that we'll be spending more nights together?"

Sam frowned. "Definitely not."

Danny finally pulled back, smirking. "You know, you aren't what I thought you would be at all."

"No," Sam answered, meeting his ice blue gaze with her own compelling stare. "I'm worse."

* * *

_You guys are great. Your reviews always make me laugh. I tried to make this chapter have a bit more substance. It's a lot longer, so enjoy.  
_

_My college is hosting a writing contest. What do you guys think. Should I enter?_


End file.
